1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system that controls a, mechanism that transmits power for a travel of a vehicle. Particularly, the invention relates to a control system for a vehicle that includes, a selectable one-way clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicular transmission that includes a selectable one-way clutch (hereinafter described as an SOWC) is described in US 2009/0084653 A. The SOWC has paired rings that are arranged to face each other. One of the rings is provided with a strut that is projected toward the other ring. The other ring is provided with a pocket which a tip of the strut enters and is engaged with. The strut is housed in a through opening provided in the one ring. The strut is configured to be pressed and projected toward the pocket side by a projecting tooth via a spring, the projecting tooth being inserted in the through opening from a back surface side of the one ring (an opposite side of a surface that faces the other ring). In addition, a selector plate is arranged between the rings in a manner to rotate by a specified angle, the selector plate including a window through which the strut is inserted.
The selector plate rotates in a state that an elastic force of the spring presses the strut to the other ring side. Accordingly, the window of the selector plate corresponds to the through opening (that is, the strut) in a rotational direction thereof. In this way, the strut is projected to the other ring side and engaged with the pocket that is formed in the other ring. Meanwhile, the selector plate is rotated by a frictional force that is generated when contacting a front surface of the other ring. In addition, the projecting tooth is retracted in a state that the strut is engaged with the pocket. Accordingly, the strut is, no longer pressed to the pocket side. However, due to a frictional force between the strut and the pocket, an engaged state of the strut with the pocket is maintained. The retraction of the projecting tooth causes reduction of a load that presses the selector plate against the other ring. Here, the spring for rotating the selector plate is arranged between the one ring and the selector plate. Thus, when the projecting tooth is retracted, the selector plate is rotated by the elastic force, and the window is displaced from a position of the strut. In other words, the strut is pressed in the through opening by the selector plate and is thus separated from the pocket. As a result, the SOWC is switched to a disengaged state.